A New Awakening
A New Awakening! is the thirteenth episode of Mikey: Storm Overdrive. Plot Late at night, Sly the Squirrel trespasses through the Razor City Museum of History while not triggering the security lasers, stealing an ancient and prehistoric egg from an exhibit. When he clicks something, the egg glows purple and blasts at a Viking exhibit, that revives the raiders as they attacked. The next day, Cody gets a brain freeze from his favorite soft drink Super Slushy Blast, which makes the others doubt his intellegence. When the alarm goes off and Danielle informs them about something odd happen at the Razor City Museum and the gang head there. When they arrive, they learn from the curator that the Viking exhibit and the Arthon Egg are both missing, which Zane claims that it has strange and supernatural powers like ressurecting dead things. When the gang decided to examine the traits that happened here, an earthquake from outside occured. The gang were surprised to see living real Vikings attack the streets of the city, which was odd. Then, the gang battle the rogue warriors, but are outnumbered and outmatched as well as Reena getting ransacked by their leader, Lord Herl, and escaped in exchange for Sly the Squirrel. After the squirrel confessed what he did and the fact that he had stolen not only the egg but had the Gauntlet of Drakion, he told them that he gave them advanced technology and enhanced their intellegence by accident. Mikey decides they should rescue Reena and see a giant armada of hovering viking ships which revealed that the egg was stolen by them. Reena tries to convince them that she will not be a bride, Lord Herl was about to attack her when he, Zurrango, and Reekus were hit by Mikey's Overdrive version of the Plasma Bolt attack, they rescue Reena and leave Sly the Squirrel to dead. Bu the Vikings already transported back to the ground where they faced the team. Clay suggested that Lord Herl should fight them without his Hammer of Thor, and attacks them. Mikey, Zane, and Cody use their strongest attacks to counter the Vikings strength and wins against them, but are defeated by Herl. As they were to give up, Clay holds the Hammer of Thor which he uses as an advantage during his battle for Reena's freedom. He then uses his full strength to create a new signature move: Hammer Stone Barrage, throwing the hammer at Lord Herl with a brown aura and creates a powerful earthquake that shatters Herl in the process, defeating him. Afterwards, Lord Herl decided to call off the wedding while giving back the Gauntlet of Thor and they escape. Mikey and the gang arrest a tired and stray Sly the Squirrel as Cody smiles while drinking his Super Slushy Blast, now satisfied. Major Events *Mikey hears that his friends Jake and Tyrone will be visiting Razor City. *Lord Herl, Zurrango, and Reekus make their Overdrive debuts. Characters *Mikey *Cody Reese *Zane Kazaki *Reena Grace *Clay Stone *Snuggly PolarBear *Danielle Tyranoise Villians *Avengor *Lord Herl *Zurrango *Reekus Trivia *This is the first episode with Vikings in it. Category:Episodes Category:Storm Overdrive Episodes Category:Mikey: Storm Overdrive Season 2 Episodes